1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vinyl fences and more specifically to a vinyl fence post mount which is stronger than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently, there is a vinyl fence post mount which includes a substantially X-shaped cross section support member mounted to a base with a plurality of mounting holes. However, this post mount has at least one drawback. The mounting holes formed through the base are located within the cross sectional area of the support member. The location of the mounting holes do not provide the base with optimal mounting strength from forces applied perpendicular to a length of the support member. The perimeter of the base is also flush with the cross sectional perimeter of the support member. Further, straight support sections are used which do not afford the post maximum bending strength.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a vinyl fence post mount which has an increased bolt circle, an improved support member, an enlarged base, and each mounting hole located substantially in-line with a leg of each support member.
The present invention provides a vinyl fence post mount which is designed to be stronger than that of the prior art. The vinyl fence post mount includes a base, a first support member and a second support member. The first support member is bent along a length thereof to form two first legs which are at an obtuse angle to each other. The lengthwise edge of each first leg is preferably bent toward each other to increase the strength thereof. The second support member is bent along a length thereof to form two second legs which are at an obtuse angle to each other. A lengthwise edge of each second leg is preferably bent toward each other to increase the strength thereof.
A first bent edge of the first support member is attached to a second bent edge of the second support member with any suitable attachment method such as welding. The bottom ends of the support members are attached to the base with any suitable attachment method such as welding. The perimeter of the base is greater than the cross sectional perimeter of the support members such that at least two mounting holes may be formed outside the cross sectional perimeter of the support members. Preferably, each mounting hole is formed substantially in-line with a leg of one of the support members.
In a second embodiment, the legs of each support member are bent substantially perpendicular to each other and the lengthwise edges of each leg are not bent. In a third embodiment, straight first and second support members are used. The first and second support members are slotted to fit into each other.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vinyl fence post mount with mounting holes that are located outside the cross sectional perimeter of the support members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vinyl fence post mount with each mounting hole located substantially in-line with a leg of one of the support members.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a vinyl fence post mount having support members which are each bent along a length thereof to form two legs.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.